Always On My Mind
by Stay-Beautiful
Summary: Greg/Sara fic


Title: Always On My Mind (Please be nice - it's my first fic. If you have any advice on ways I could improve my writing, please tell me!  
  
Description: Sara/Greg fic  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, although I would love to own Greg!  
  
Sara Sidles stomach groaned as she opened the refrigerator in the hope of finding something vaguely edible inside. She let out a desperate sigh when all that she found were some dead bugs in a jar that Grissom had obviously left in there. "Ew, gross", She mumbled to herself, as she closed the refrigerator door and yawned.  
  
She'd been working a double shift and hadn't had sleep for three days now. Sara eyed the couch in front of her. 'A couple of hours shut eye won't do any harm' She thought, as she lay down wearily on the couch and closed her eyes.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Sara felt somebody poke her in the side. She stretched and opened her eyes to see Greg stood above her grinning. "Uh. Sara?"  
  
She bolted upright. "Greg? What the hell are you doing here?!" She said in a panicked voice.  
  
"I work here. remember?" Sara paused, and looked around the room. A mixed look of realisation and embarrassment showed in her face as she blushed at Greg. "I'm sorry. Thought I was in my apartment."  
  
Greg laughed and lent her a hand so she could pull herself up off the couch. "That's a sure sign that you've been working too hard. Either that or, maybe Hank's been keeping you up every night?" He grinned at her and she playfully shoved his shoulder.  
  
"That's none of your business." She replied, trying to stop herself from smiling.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes."  
  
"Hey Greg, I hope you don't go around harassing all the girls here about their personal lives."  
  
"Why, would it make you jealous?" He said, flirting with her.  
  
Sara laughed and held up her hands. "Okay, Greg-o, you got me. I'm madly in love with you." She replied dryly.  
  
"I know, I've noticed. Know what else I've noticed? You just can't keep your eyes off my ass, can ya? Probably because It's so darn cute." He joked as he grinned at her and went to leave the room.  
  
"Oh, Greg?" Greg turned to look at her.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
".What ass?" She grinned.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Later.  
  
After getting paged by Greg, Sara walked briskly down the corridor into the lab where Greg was playing Rage Against The Machine so loudly that he didn't even notice her enter. She turned off the music and he looked up at her and smiled. "So, what's up?" She asked.  
  
"I got the results back on the DNA."  
  
"What are you talking about? I didn't give you any DNA." Greg looked confused.  
  
"Grissom gave it to me, I thought you were working on the same case?"  
  
"Um, first of all, no. And second of all. you realise this is my day off, right? You just paged me in on my day off for a case I'm not even working on." She said exasperated.  
  
"Oops. my bad. Sorry." Greg replied apologetically. At that moment Nick entered the lab and shot a double glance at Sara. "Isn't it your day off?" He asked. She threw an annoyed glance at Greg. "It was."  
  
"Look, I'm really sorry, Sara." Greg made puppy-dog eyes at her and she rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"That's not going to work on me Greg." Greg pouted his lips, and Sara sighed as she folded. He was too cute.  
  
"Okay, okay. Just don't do it again. Damn it, I'm too nice to you."  
  
Nick laughed and looked at a grinning Greg. "Man, what did you do this time?"  
  
Just then, Grissom entered the lab and stared at Sara with raised eyebrows. "You do realise this is your day off, right?" he asked. Sara, trying to ignore Nick smirking behind Grissom, and not wanting to get Greg in trouble, decided to lie to Grissom.  
  
"I'm not maxed out on overtime yet, thought you could use some help on the case?" Sara glanced at Greg as he mouthed a 'thank you' to her. She couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Sure. I'll leave you and Nicky to it." replied Grissom.  
  
"Great." Sara said, trying not to sound too sarcastic.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
As Sara and Nick walked back down the corridor, Nick kept smirking at Sara. "Okay, spit it out. What's so funny?" Sara finally asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Oh, come on. I'm not stupid."  
  
Nick looked cautiously at her, as if deciding whether he should mention anything. "It's just. you and Greg, that's all."  
  
Sara had a look unease on her face and they stopped walking to face each other. "What do you mean? Did I miss something?" She questioned, in the most innocent sounding voice she could muster, though she was fairly confident about what Nick was about to say. Nick looked up and down the corridor to check nobody was there to hear them and he smiled.  
  
"You two are totally into each other." He said quietly, sounding amused. Sara opened her mouth in horror.  
  
"What? No! That's insane! This is Greg we're talking about!" She replied defensively, though Nick was unconvinced.  
  
"Oh, come on! Every time I see you two together, you're flirting." Sara opened her mouth to argue but Nick continued talking. ". And just then? Did he page you in about the case?" Sara nodded mutely. "What, so he just 'forgot' that you weren't on the case?" He said with a snigger. Sara could feel her cheeks burning up with embarrassment.  
  
"Are you implying that Greg paged me in just to see me?" Nick nodded.  
  
"And you know what was even cuter? You just covered up for him back there. You have to work overtime just because you didn't want Grissom to get pissed off with Greg." Sara avoided eye contact with Nick as she thought about what he just said. Nick laughed.  
  
"Look, there's a little word, and its called denial. You might wanna look it up." He joked. A smile flickered across Sara's face.  
  
"I hate you." She joked. Nick grinned back.  
  
"It's just a shame you're already going out with somebody."  
  
"Um, actually I'm not. We broke up three days ago." She replied. "It's been the source of my inability to sleep lately."  
  
Nick and Sara stopped talking as they heard the footsteps of somebody turning the corner. It was Warrick. "Who's broken up with who?" He asked Sara. Sara looked worriedly at him.  
  
"Um, how much of that conversation did you just hear?"  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Later.  
  
Sara walked into the lab as Greg looked up from his microscope at her and smiled. "Ah, Miss Sidle. Take a look at this." He said excitedly. Sara looked down the microscope at the evidence she had given him earlier, and felt Greg leaning over her slightly as she did.  
  
"So, uh. you're not dating Hank anymore?" He questioned, suppressing a smile. Sara turned to face him, and leaned against the table.  
  
"Who told you that?" She replied, attempting to sound irritated that he knew she was now single.  
  
"Nick. He said you just broke up with your boyfriend. I assumed he was referring to your Paramedic." He said with a slight smile. "Welcome to the world of singletons."  
  
"So glad to be a part of it." She replied sarcastically, making a mental note to thank Nick later. The lab was becoming dark now as it was getting late, and Sara suddenly became aware of how close Greg was standing and how brown his eyes were. There was a long uncomfortable pause as they stood staring at each other.  
  
"I. uh, have to go now. I need some rest. See you tomorrow, Greg." Sara said and she turned to leave the lab.  
  
"Uh, Sara?" Greg said. She stopped and turned to face Greg.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Greg moved forward, and gingerly held her face in his hands. To Sara's surprise, he kissed her softly. Sara's heart felt like it had skipped a beat. Greg pulled back to see her reaction, hoping she felt the same way. She smiled shyly and pulled him back for a deeper kiss. Eventually Sara drew away.  
  
"Oh, and Greg?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You do have a cute ass" She grinned. Greg laughed.  
  
"I know." He said playfully. 


End file.
